Mummy's Angel
by LittleRedxoxo
Summary: 18 year old Angelica would do anything for her mother, even take the blame for something she never did. But as community service starts, and she's struck by lightening, she starts to re-think her decision. And what will she do when strange things start happening to her body?.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: So, I know I keep making new stories but I can't help myself. I have the need to write, anyway link to what the OC looks like is on my profile. Hope you enjoy the story and review if you can. Warnings: Contains swearing, sexual themes may appear in later chapters._

Staring into the mirror, I sighed as I fixed my hair. Today was my first day of community service, although it wasn't my fault that I was there. Sure a lot of people probably claimed that it wasn't their fault, but that fact was true with me. My mum was...to put it light, sick. Since my dad had died when I turned sixteen she hadn't been the same. She drank, smoked weed, shagged random men, anything to take away the pain I guess. Just because she did all the stuff, it didn't make her a bad mum, it just meant that our life roles were reversed. Instead of her taking care of me, I now had to take care of her, but I didn't mind. Was it easy being eighteen and taking care of your drunk mum? Heck no. But I wasn't about to give up on her, at the end of the day she was still my mum.

Once I was satisfied with my appearance, I headed into the living room. My mum was sleeping on the sofa, two beer bottles lying on the floor in front of her. I shook my head and quietly picked up the bottles, taking them into the kitchen and throwing them into the recycling bin. I quickly grabbed a thing blanket from my bedroom, carrying it into the living room. Mum snored quietly, causing me to giggle as I gently covered her with the blanket. She stirred but didn't wake, and I was grateful for that. After shutting the living room door, I pulled on my cream cardigan and white plimsolls. I quickly popped into the kitchen, grabbing my keys and phone off the counter. I exited the flat, shutting and locking the door behind me. Feeling sure that my mum was safe, I sighed before making my way to the community centre.

* * *

I pulled open the locker, my eyes narrowing in disgust at the sight of our uniform. It was a long orange jumpsuit, with the words 'Community Payback' written in black letters on the back of the suit. Sighing in annoyance, I took off my cardigan before folding it up and placing it into the locker. As I changed, I glanced at the people surrounding me. They seemed like a regular bunch of people; Chav, slut, gangsta, shy-boy, dick-head, stuck-up-twat. Now usually I'd say that I didn't judge people at first sight, but let's face facts, everyone does it, they just don't admit to it.

Soon enough I was wearing nothing but my plimsolls, jewellery and the jumpsuit. Turning, I grimaced at my reflection in the mirror. The suit was baggy, the trouser legs touched the floor, and the sleeves reached my knuckles. I shook my head in disbelief, knowing that I was definitely going to have to make changes to the uniform, especially if I was going to wear it every day.

Bending over, I reached down towards the legs. I started off by folding them up, all the way to mid-thigh. With the sleeves, I also folded them up to my elbows. Once I was done I stared into the mirror again, but something wasn't right. Nodding in realisation, I pulled down the jumpsuit zip showing most of my breasts, but I kept the bra part hidden. Smirking at my reflection, I nodded in satisfaction.

"Hurry up you lot! We haven't got all day!" Our probation worker shouted, opening the door slightly. Rolling my eyes, I followed the rest of the group out.

As soon as we exited the building, we were told to form a line. In order it went; Stuck-up-twat, gangsta, weirdo, chav, slut, shy-boy, then me. The probation worker stood in front of us, holding a clipboard. I placed both hands on the higher railing behind me, pulling myself up to sit down on it. My feet rested on the middle beam while my hands held onto the bar either side of me, preventing me from falling back into the water.

"This is it, this is your chance to do something positive, give something back. You can help people, you can really make a difference to peoples lives. That's what community service is all about. You know people out there think you're scum, you have an opportunity to show them they're wrong" The probation worker said.

"Yeah, but what if they're right?" The dick-head looking one asked, I guessed from his accent that he was Irish. We all turned our heads to face him, me with a questioning expression "No offence, but I think some people are just born criminals" he said, trying to secretly motion to the gangsta stood on his right.

"You looking to get stabbed?" The gangsta asked threateningly.

"See my point there" Irish shrugged. I'd changed my nickname for him, for now at least.

Loud ringing rang out, and the slutty girl pulled out her phone "Hey" she greeted.

"It doesn't matter what you've done in the past..." The probation worker started. He turned his head to the girl on her phone "Hey! Excuse me! I'm still talking here" he said. She held the phone away from her ear.

"What? I thought you were done" she shrugged.

"You see my lips still moving, that means I'm still talking" he replied.

"Yeah but you could've been yawning or chewing" Irish said in thought. She laughed, placing the phone back against her ear.

"End the call...hang up!" The probation worker shouted. She carried on talking, but after a few seconds hung up the call.

"I'll rip out your throat and shit down your neck" Gangsta-boy snapped, staring down the Irish guy. Though I wouldn't call it staring down, more like staring up.

"Can I move to a different group? This isn't gonna work for me" The dark skinned guy, who I'd nicknamed stuck-up-twat, asked.

"Um, what makes yah fink that you're better than us?" The chav asked, slightly irritated by his attitude.

"What is that accent?" Irish asked, pausing in his small fight with the gangsta-boy.

"Is that for real?" Stuck-up-twat asked, shooting her a look of disbelief.

"What? You're tryna say somefin are yah?" she asked.

"That's just a noise, are we supposed to be able to understand her?" Irish asked.

"D'you understand that?" she snapped, aiming her middle finger his way.

"I think she likes me" he said, throwing his arm around the Gangsta-boys shoulders.

It somehow started off a small fight, that required the probation worker holding back the Gangsta-boy. He shouted profanities at the Irish guy, who repeatedly and mockingly started to punch the air. The others, minus the shy-kid, started laughing at the scene. And soon enough, I found myself laughing with them.

* * *

Crouching down on the ground, I slapped the paint brush against the bench. To start off the day, we were being forced to paint the rusty benches white "Oh man! I got paint on my cap! This is bullshit!" Gary shouted, kicking the paint bucket as he stormed away. The probation worker, Tony, had told us each others names. Apparently we had to learn each others names to make community service easier, but I seriously doubted that.

"So I'm guessing shop lifting, no?" Staring down at the bench as I painted, I also listened in on Kelly and Nathan's conversation.

"Don't act like you know me, cuz you don't" she replied.

"I'm just making conversations, this is a chance to network with other young offenders. We should be swapping tips, brainstorming. C'mon, what did you do?" he asked, tilting his head.

"This girl called me a slag so I jus' got into a fight" she shrugged, not looking up from her painting.

"Was this on the Jeremy Kyle show?" he asked. I bit my lip to stop the snicker from slipping out.

"No, it was at Argos!" she exclaimed.

"You know what you should've done? You should've grabbed one of those little pens and jabbed it in her eye" he said. Glancing to my right, I found her staring at him blankly "What about you weird kid? I mean no offence, but you seem like a panty sniffer" Nathan said, turning his attention to Simon.

"I'm not a pantie sniffer, I'm not a pervert" Simon replied, shaking his head. Nathan groaned weirdly, placing the paintbrush near his crotch and making it look like he was wanking off. He slowly made his way towards Simon, as though trying to torment the information out of him...and it worked "I tried to burn someone's house down!" Simon exclaimed. Nathan immediately stopped, his eyebrows raising in surprise.

"Fuck" he muttered, making his way back to the bench Kelly was painting.

"So what did you do?" she asked.

"Me? Oh, I was done for eating some pick-n-mix" he replied shrugging.

"That's bollox!" she exclaimed in disbelief. I actually agreed with her on that one "What about you?" she asked, turning her head to face me.

"Took the heat, for a friend" I admitted, shrugging. She nodded in understanding.

"What is going on with this weather?" Nathan asked, staring up at the dark cloud in the sky.

"How did that happen?" Tony asked, approaching us while motioning the kicked-over paint bucket "I mean you've been here for five minutes, it's painting benches. How do you screw that up? You tell me because I have no idea" he said, shaking his head.

The loud sound of smashing caused us all to jump in shock, turning our heads towards the source. A car across the road had been smashed down and the alarm started to ring. Narrowing my eyes, I noticed a large white rock on the dented car "That's my car" Tony gasped, glancing between us and the smashed car. Simon pulled out his phone, videoing the whole thing.

"Classic" Nathan laughed. Something landed behind him, causing the ground to shake underneath us. The girls screamed and we all jumped back, he however froze on the spot as shards of snow showered him and Kelly "Okay, so I'm a little bit freaked out" he admitted, his tone no longer amused.

"What is that?" Alisha asked. Turning, I looked up to see what she was staring at. A single, large dark cloud was quickly making it's way towards us. I stared at the cloud, at least until a smashing sound appeared behind me. Screaming, I ran forwards with Simon, turning to see what had made the noise.

"Okay, let's get inside now!" Tony exclaimed nervously. We all nodded in agreement and started our run back to the community centre.

* * *

We finally reached the large building, and Curtis yanked on the doors, only to find that they were locked. Panting, I leaned against a nearby pillar. Large snowballs seemed to be falling from the sky, smashing against the ground and causing it to shake. As Tony frantically searched for the right key, the others shouted for him to hurry up. But Simon seemed pretty occupied with filming the sky.

"Open the fucking door!" Alisha screamed. Tony spun around, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't speak to me like that!" he shouted.

Before I knew what was happening, I found myself thrown back through the air. Bright, flashing lights appeared in front of my eyes. A large pain-filled and tingling sensation shooting through my body. But as soon as it started, it was over. Thudding to the ground, I groaned at the aching in my back. I could hear the others groaning in pain as well, they must've been struck by the lightening too. My hand reached up to the back of my head, gently rubbing the now-sore spot. Sighing, I shuffled up onto my forearms, looking around me. The snowballs had completely stopped, but a few small splats of snow landed on the ground around us.

"I feel really weird" Kelly said, staring ahead at the wall.

"That would be the lightening" Curtis winced, rising into a sitting position.

"We should be dead" Simon remarked. I turned my head, staring at him in disbelief.

"Thanks, thank you very much for that comment" I said, shaking my head.

"A little reassurance might be nice. You know, you're fine, or looking good" Nathan said, also sitting up.

"Wanker" Tony muttered, his head shaking slightly.

"Did he just call me a wanker?" Nathan asked with narrowed eyes.

"Is everyone alright?" Tony asked. Sighing in relief, I let my body fall back down onto the ground from exhaustion. Only thing was, my head didn't exactly land on the ground again.

"We could've died you dick" Alisha snapped.

"Are you alright?" Kelly asked curiously. Tony groaned while moving his head in a weird way "You're acting like a freak" she added.

"Maybe we should call it a day" he suggested, rising to his feet.

"Not that I'm complaining, but I kind of need my arm back love" Nathan said, looking down at me. Suddenly, I realised my head was lying on his stretched out arm.

"Dream on" I sighed, holding onto the pillar to get to my feet. Once I got my balance back, I followed the girls into the changing rooms.

_Author's Note: Hey, guys. Hope the chapter was okay, review if you can._


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly opening my eyes, I groaned at the sound of my alarm. I rolled over in my bed, pushing down on the 'off' button. As I turned onto my back, a throbbing pain through my shoulder blades. Ever since the incident yesterday with the thunder storm, my back had been hurting a lot, though it was probably bruised from where I was thrown onto my back. Sitting up in my bed, I rubbed my eyes tiredly. A loud smashing sound reached my ears and I flinched, soon realising what the cause was...my mum was awake. Sighing frustratedly, I jumped out of bed and made my way out into the hall.

"Mum?" I asked, yawning for a moment. When no reply came, I entered the living room "Oh god" I sighed.

My mum sat on the living room floor, her back against the sofa. A half-drunken beer held in her left hand, the other resting on the floor. She stared at the TV screen, watching Jeremy Kyle with tired eyes. I walked towards her, crouching down to the floor "Mum?" I whispered. She slowly turned her head to face me.

"H..hi Angel" she slurred. Rolling my eyes, I looked around the room, soon spotting the smashed bottle in the corner of the room.

"C'mon mum, let's get you to bed" I sighed, gently taking hold of her left arm. She groaned, but let me lift her to her feet.

I dragged my mum into her small bedroom, slowly lowering her to the double-bed. Falling onto her back, she drank some more of the beer. I quickly re-shut the curtains, my actions darkening the room. My mother started to giggle uncontrollably, but I was used to it. Walking around to where she was lying, I helped her shuffle back underneath the thick silky duvet "I love you so much, Angel" she smiled. Nodding, I pulled the blanket up to her chest, her eyes immediately closing as I did. She sighed in comfort as I picked up the dropped bottle from the floor.

After finally getting dressed, I made my way back into the living room with a dust-pan and brush. Kneeling down, I swept up the shards of glass in the corner of the room. Once I'd made sure to get every last piece, I dumped the remains into the recycling bin. Mum was fast asleep right now, I could hear her snoring, even if the door was closed. She wasn't a bad mum, not really, she was just upset. I re-entered the living room, turning off the loud TV. Picking up my keys and phone from the kitchen counter, I made my way towards the front door.

* * *

Walking towards the entrance of the community centre, I noticed large words sprayed onto the wall. It read, I'm going to kill you...someone here had issues. I soon reached the rest of the group, they'd all arrived here before me "This is a joke! Did one of you do this?" Curtis asked, shooting us accusing glances. Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall.

"Don't look at me cuz I didn't do it" Kelly snapped.

"I'll tell you who did it, it's that Banksy prick. There's a hidden meaning, like that monkey police-man with a banana and a Tesco's bag" Nathan said, throwing an arm around Simon's shoulder.

"Maybe someone wants to kill us" Simon suggested. I narrowed my eyes in disbelief.

"Why would anyone want to kill us?" Kelly asked, shaking her head.

"Alright you lot, let's get changed" Tony said, walking towards us.

"Have you seen this? Someone's taking the piss!" Curtis exclaimed, gesturing to the sprayed wall.

"I know it's terrible isn't it? All this anti-social behaviour" Tony replied, not the least bit worried.

"Oh, is he having a dig at us?" Nathan asked, placing a cigarette between his lips. A ringing sound was heard and it seemed to be coming from Alisha's phone.

"Right, that's it! All of you give me your phones, no one's making any more calls today" Tony said, a little more angry than he should be.

"Are you allowed to take our phones?" Alisha asked, shaking her head. She took a photo of him with her phone, laughing as he snatched it away from her. Tony held his hand out towards Curtis, who mutely and reluctantly handed him his phone.

"What?" Kelly snapped, as Tony stared at her. Sighing in annoyance, he grabbed the phone from her hand. Simon willingly handed his phone over, though he did look a little annoyed by it.

"I'm expecting a call from my mum..." Tony snatched the phone away from Nathan, who nodded with an annoyed expression "...Okay, take a message" Tony finally reached me, and I sighed in annoyance. But either way, I handed him my beloved mobile-phone.

"Now go get changed" he demanded. The others walked towards the changing rooms and I trailed behind.

* * *

Inwardly screaming in annoyance, I slammed the brush against the wall, scrubbing the sprayed word as hard as I could. We'd all occupied different parts of the wall, each of us scrubbing in our own section. Turning my head, I found Simon had finally arrived, but he looked a little confused. I was a little freaked out by him, but then again he did burn someone's house down...I had a good reason to be freaked out. Gently placing the bucket full of water on the floor, he started to scrub at the wall.

"Yeah you just relax init, take it easy" Curtis said, his tone slightly annoyed. I looked to my right, seeing Alisha sunbathing on one of the nearby benches. She'd wrapped the sleeves of the jumpsuit around her waist, showing off her upper half. A pair of dark sunglasses rested on her eyes as she leaned back against the bench table.

"Someone's just gonna write something else on there tonight. Look they make us do these bullshit jobs, and wear these bullshit orange jumpsuits. They can suck my dick" she shrugged. Rolling my eyes, I faced the wall again.

"You know after the storm, did any of youse lot feel dead weird?" Kelly asked from my right. Pausing, I turned my head with a curious look.

"Yeah, I had this weird tingling sensation in my anus" Nathan replied. She sighed in annoyance she started to scrub the wall.

"What did you feel weird?" Kelly asked, walking towards Simon.

"What? No one wants to hear about my anus?" Nathan asked, gesturing to his ass.

"If we wanted to know we would've asked" I said, rolling my eyes again.

"Something happened" Simon replied, slightly nervous.

"What's that? Squeak up" Nathan said, turning to Simon.

"Something happened to me" Simon said.

"Wait, are you a virgin? High five!" Nathan sang mockingly.

"Shut up!" Kelly shouted, shooting him a quick glare before one again looking at Simon.

"You got something against virgins?" I asked, once again pausing on the scrubbing.

"Now I didn't say that. Why? Are you a virgin?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Actually, yeah" I admitted, shrugging my shoulders. As I started to scrub the wall again, I realised no one was talking...or scrubbing. Looking around, I found them all staring at me with wide eyes, especially Nathan and Curtis "What?" I asked self-consciously.

"You're a virgin? And this time be truthful" Nathan said. I shrugged again.

"Yeah" I replied, not seeing the problem.

"Nah, I don't believe it" Curtis said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well then don't, but I think I would know if I was a virgin or not" I said, rolling my eyes in annoyance.

"But you're...well, I mean look at you!" Nathan exclaimed, gesturing to my once again edited jumpsuit.

"Thanks, nothing insulting about that at all" I replied sarcastically, starting up the wall scrubbing again.

"Simon, what was it?" Kelly asked curiously.

"Nothing" he sighed. A few seconds after his reply, Kelly walked towards Nathan. She shoved him and sent him stumbling into the bucket, successfully kicking it over.

"What was that for?!" he asked as she stormed away "God, she's a weird one" he muttered, shaking his head.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a dildo" I said, shrugging innocently.

"Well, look who suddenly has a lot to say!" he exclaimed. Turning my head, I shot him an annoyed look. His eyes suddenly narrowed, as though in thought "I've seen you somewhere before" he said.

"You know I seriously doubt that" I replied.

"No, really, all sarcasm aside. I've definitely seen you somewhere before" he said, leaning against the wall. Throwing the brush into the bucket, I crossed my arms and faced him.

"Again, I seriously doubt that" I repeated, shaking my head in disbelief.

"No way" he said, his eyes widening.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"You're the cleaner chick at the bowling alley" he announced. My eyes widened, and I looked around embarrassedly.

"Shut the fuck up" I hissed, making sure the others weren't paying attention "How do you know?" I asked. He smirked in response and I sighed in annoyance "Tell me" I whined.

"You're kidding right? How can you not remember me?!" he exclaimed, slightly insulted. Rolling my eyes, I shrugged.

"I don't know. Seriously though, how the fuck do you know where I work?" I repeated.

"Really?! Beverly's office. The bowling alley. I asked you for a shag. Anything?!" he exclaimed frustratedly. I shook my head, but a sudden memory sprang to mind...I knew he looked familiar. A look of realisation crossed my face, and he noticed.

"Oh god" I groaned, picking up the brush again.

"There we go" he said proudly, doing the same. I rolled my eyes, scrubbing irritatedly at the wall.

* * *

Lying back on the long sofa, I stared at the wall boredly. We'd finally finished cleaning the walls, but not without Nathan shooting some insulting comments towards Simon. The douche was currently bashing the fuck out of a vending machine, probably trying to get a free drink. Simon was on the floor, leaning against the door with his knees pulled up to his chest. Alisha was on the opposite sofa, staring at the floor in thought. And Curtis, well he was still outside.

The bashing noises soon stopped and I sighed in relief, glancing to see Curtis walk in with a bucket and brush "When I was in sixth form you came to my school. You have this big talk about athletics and all your medals an' all that" Alisha said, looking at Curtis.

"So I'm guessing you're not going to the Olympics" Nathan remarked, rolling in on a wheelchair.

"Funny" Curtis replied sarcastically, and slightly annoyed.

"You know, I heard he was dealing crack" Alisha announced.

"What?!" Curtis exclaimed, horrified "I wasn't dealing crack"

"No, no. Paper said it was steroids" Nathan said, shaking his head.

"That stuff will shrivel your dick" she said, shuffling down onto her back.

"It wasn't steroids! I'm not a cheat, that stuff in the papers was bullshit" Curtis exclaimed, leaning against the wall.

"So, what was it then?" I asked, slightly curious. Rolling further onto my front, I rested my crossed arms underneath my chest for extra height.

"Got caught with a little bit of coke" he admitted. Alisha giggled while Nathan shook his head "Alright? I messed up one time"

"No one gets community service for possession" Alisha said, looking up at him. He exhaled loudly while nodding.

"If it was anyone else, they'd of got a caution. I get two hundred hours of community service and a two year ban from athletics. They said, cuz of my profile they needed to send a message" he shrugged.

"You let yourself down" Nathan remarked, turning into his dick-head self. Alisha snickered and Curtis looked up at him. Nathan however, decided to carry on "You let the kids down. You let your parents down"

"Shut the fuck up!" Curtis shouted angrily, storming towards the dick-head. He gripped the front of Nathan's jumpsuit, repeatedly shouting at him.

"You can't hit someone in a wheelchair" Nathan sighed, not at all effected by Curtis' angry state. Shaking his head, Curtis threw Nathan back into the chair before re-occupying his spot against the wall.

"D'you wanna know what I got done for?" Alisha asked, smirking slightly.

"Not really" Nathan shrugged, panting slightly. Rolling my eyes, I let my head fall onto the warm leather of the seat...this was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes widened in disbelief, and some of my previous judgements were confirmed. Alisha had, for some reason, decided to explain just what got her into community service. If, like me, you weren't a sex-obsessed boy, you would've realised that she was caught drinking and driving. But I was the only one who even listened to the actual explanation, the boys however had been distracted by her very-detailed story of the breathalyzer test. In short, those boys would probably never look at a normal bottle the same way ever again...and neither would I, but not in the same way. Now, at first I didn't think Alisha was that big of a slut. But now? Well, now she was pretty much proving me right, and I was never right about assumptions.

The door to the building smashed open, and Kelly fell into the room. My eyes narrowed in confusion "He's gonna kill us!" she exclaimed, pulling the door shut and locking it.

"Nice entrance, very dramatic" Nathan said, clapping mockingly.

"The probation worker's gone mental he's just attacked me! Somefin really weird is 'appenin', I'm hearin' voices in my head and it's like I can hear what people are finkin!" she shouted, shaking her head.

"Have you been sniffing glue?" Alisha asked, obviously not believing Kelly's tale. And to be honest, I actually didn't either.

"It's the lightenin'! It's done somefin to us!" Kelly shouted.

"Okay, if you can hear our thoughts. What am I thinking...now" Nathan said, pointing to his head.

"You fink it's bullshit?!" she asked angrily.

"Of course I think it's bullshit, you don't need to be a mind-reader to know that" he scoffed. She glanced down towards his legs, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Why are you in a wheelchair?"

"It was the storm..." he started. Her eyes widened and he continued "...the strange tingling sensation from my anus has spread through my body and now, I can't feel my legs" he said dramatically. Shaking her head infuriatedly, she kicked him in the shins.

"I'm serious!" she shouted.

"Ow! Jesus" he muttered, rubbing his legs.

"What d'you mean the probation worker attacked you?" Curtis asked disbelievingly.

"It does sound like bullshit" Alisha added. I nodded in agreement.

"He's out there and he chased me!" Kelly screamed, becoming impatient with our disbelief.

"Something's happened to me to" Simon admitted, finally speaking up. I'd actually forgotten he was there.

"Did you pop your cherry? Oh we're all very happy for you!" Nathan exclaimed mockingly.

"Earlier on when we were in the locker room, I was invisible" Simon said. My eyes narrowed and I stood from the sofa "I turned invisible" he repeated.

"My ass!" I exclaimed, shaking my head and crossing my arms.

"So she's psychic and you can turn invisible? That seems likely" Curtis chuckled.

"Yeah, did anyone witness this miraculous disappearance?" Nathan asked, just as disbelieving as the rest of us.

"You were all there" Simon said, his tone slightly pleading.

"Yeah, I think we might've noticed you disappear Simon" I sighed, shrugging my shoulders.

"But you didn't! I was right there, none of you could see me" he replied, looking directly at me. Rolling my eyes, I sat back down on the sofa.

"Alright" Nathan said, wheeling his way towards Simon "Go on, do it. Turn invisible" he said.

Simon glanced around nervously, his eyes widening as we stared at him expectantly. He looked up at the ceiling, straining himself while making low groaning noises...it sounded like he was having a shit. Tilting my head, I sighed boredly "Oh my god. He's gone!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Can't you see me?" Simon asked, slightly hopeful. He smiled a little, waving a hand in front of Nathan's face. But unfortunately for him, Nathan was just taking the piss...again.

"You're invisible!" Nathan mocked, throwing a can at Simon's head. The shy-boy's face fell, as he realised that he really hadn't turned invisible "You two are hilarious, really. Keep taking that medication" Nathan said, wheeling away from Simon.

"Don't go out there! He will kill you!" Kelly shouted, putting both hands on Nathan's wheelchair handles preventing him from wheeling towards the door.

"Oh yeah, of course he will, cuz he's such a bad-ass" Nathan sarcastically replied.

"Don't!" she repeated.

"She's tellin' the truth!" We all turned our heads to Curtis, who's eyes had widened.

"And you know this how? I suppose you're psychic too?" Nathan said, wheeling in front of Curtis.

"This, it's already happened once. I open the door...the probation worker, he killed you" Curtis panted, looking directly at Kelly "You were right there, you were dead. Everything froze and you were all just standin' there! Time went backwards!" he exclaimed.

"What are you saying? You turn back time?" Alisha asked, still very disbelieving.

"This is getting better by the second" Nathan remarked, standing from the wheelchair.

"Everything happened again! Exactly the same! I'm telling you, don't open that door!" Curtis shouted as Nathan unlatched the entrance door. He suddenly pulled the door closed, re-latching it before turning to us.

"He's right! The probation workers gone mental!" he exclaimed. Something slammed against the door window and he jumped forward, both Alisha and I shooting to our feet. We all stood closer to each other, watching the probation worker attempt to smash in the window.

"Maybe he's on crystal meth. My mate Chloe did it and she nearly shagged her brother, and he's really ugly" Alisha grimaced. I rolled my eyes, but jumped as the banging continued.

"The graffiti 'I'm going to kill you' he wrote it" Simon said in realisation.

"What did I say?! I said there was a hidden meaning...or not" Nathan shrugged.

"Did anyfin happen' to you two?" Kelly asked, glancing back at me and Alisha. Shaking my head, I licked my lips nervously.

"No! Look we should call the police" Alisha suggested.

"He took our phones, he's got all our phones" Simon pointed out, shaking his head at us.

"It's stopped!" Curtis exclaimed. We all silenced, turning towards the now silent entrance.

"You dick head! Why did you come back here when you could've gone for help?!" Alisha asked, looking at Kelly.

"What the fuck do you know you bitch?!" Kelly shouted, turning to face her.

"Oh shut up you chav"

"D'you know if you call me a chav one more time, I'll kick yah in the cunt so hard your mum will feel it!"

"Her mum will feel it? How does that work?" Nathan asked, still cracking jokes at the weirdest of times.

"He tried to kill me! I came back 'ere to warn yah when I could've left yah! I'm sick of every single on of you judgin' me you can all fuck off!" Kelly shouted frustratedly.

"Whatever, I'm gettin' out of here" Alisha declared, heading the opposite way.

"Yeah, out the back way! C'mon" Nathan called, chasing after her. Sighing in annoyance, I ran after the others.

We'd only gotten a few feet away, when Nathan suddenly slipped down onto his ass. Spinning around, my eyes widened. He was lying down in a large puddle of blood, that appeared to be flowing from one of the lockers "Is that blood?!" Kelly screamed.

"Oh fuck! Jesus Christ!" Nathan shouted, jumping to his feet. He gagged, trying to rub the blood off his hands and onto his jumpsuit.

We all ignored Nathan, instead staring at the bloody locker. Crossing my arms nervously, I bit down on my lip. Curtis cautiously reached out, pulling open the locker. Everyone jumped back in horror at the sight in the locker, it was a butchered Gary. And the worst part of it? I'd forgotten he even existed "I did wonder what'd happened to him" Nathan said, staring at the bloody body.

"He's gonna kill us" Alisha whimpered, tears filling her eyes.

"Turn back time, stop this from happening" Nathan said, turning his head to Curtis.

"I don't know how it works!" he shouted.

"Oh, great. That's really useful" Nathan exclaimed sarcastically.

"For one fucking minute! Could you stop being such an asshole!" I shouted, shaking my head in annoyance.

"Why is that you seem to speak at the randomest moments?!" he exclaimed, turning to face me.

"Nathan I swear to god, I am this close to..."

"I've got to have sex with you right now! You are so beautiful" I paused with narrowed eyes, turning to face Curtis.

"What's up with him?" Nathan asked, voicing the exact same question running through my mind.

"Let's go, let's do it now. Raw!" Curtis exclaimed, gripping Alisha's forearm.

"Get off me you freak!" she shouted, pushing him away. He doubled over panting, before looking up at her confusedly.

"What?" he asked, looking very lost. She pulled back her hand, about to hit him when he caught her wrist "Oh! You are so hot! I'm gonna own you! I'm gonna shag you senseless!" he shouted, unzipping the bottom of his jumpsuit.

"Let go of me!" she screamed, jumping back.

"What did I do?" he asked, panting with the lost expression on his face again.

"You said you were gonna shag 'er" Kelly replied, the tone in her voice very nonchalant.

"And you were gettin' your chap out" Nathan added, gesturing to Curtis' crotch.

"Shut up!" Curtis muttered embarrassedly, re-zipping his trousers.

"It was when you were touching her" Simon pointed out.

We all stared at Alisha, who looked down at her hands nervously. Glancing up at Simon, she hesitatingly touched his neck with her shaky hand. In less than a few seconds, he tensed and his veins stuck out against the skin of his neck. He looked down at Alisha, his eyes slightly darker than before "I'm so hard for you. I wanna rip your clothes off and piss on your tits" he gritted. Screaming in horror, she pulled her hand away from his neck. Simon fell to the floor panting, and I found myself both confused an' nervous.

"What is happening to me?!" she shouted, staring down at her hands.

"You sick bastard" Nathan remarked, grimacing down at Simon.

A loud smashing sound appeared behind me, followed by the screams of the others. Suddenly, I felt a strong body crash into mine, sending me to the floor. Unfortunately I landed on my sore back, sending waves of pain through my shoulder blades. Crying out, I looked up to see the probation worker straddling my waist. His eyes had completely whitened over, and he was drooling slightly giving him a mad-psycho look. Strong hands wrapped around my throat and squeezed, earning a loud gasp from me. But in a few seconds, the feeling disappeared completely.

Coughing violently, I pushed the probation worker off my body. He fell onto his stomach next to me, his body completely limp. Wincing in pain, I shuffled away from the mad-mad, instead choosing to lean against the wall. The others stared down at Tony, looks of horror and fear on their faces. I took deep breaths, rubbing my slightly sore throat "What did you do?" Nathan asked with wide eyes.

"Is he dead?" Alisha asked. Biting down on my lip, I held in a cry as intense pain started up in my back.

"Well, I'm no doctor. But d'you see the way the back of his heads caved in like that?" Nathan asked, gesturing to the bloody dent on the back of Tony's head.

The probation worker yelled out, grabbing hold of Kelly's ankle. She kicked him away, before repeatedly booting him in the face "I am not a chav!" she shouted. His body once again fell limp, but this time I was sure he was dead. Blood pooled around his head, while his body showed no signs of movement.

"That should do it" Nathan sighed.

"You killed out probation worker" Alisha said, her eyes wide.

"This is very, very bad" Nathan said.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Alisha gagged, putting a hand to her mouth.

"He would've killed us!" Kelly exclaimed, trying to defend herself. I couldn't have been more grateful towards her, because I would've suffocated had she not done anything.

"We should call the police! It was self-defence!" Curtis said.

"Yeah, he's right. If we show them the kid in the locker, they'll do some CSI shit and figure it all out" Alisha nodded.

"They won't believe us!" Kelly shouted frustratedly.

"We'll tell 'em the truth. Stick to our story!" Curtis exclaimed.

"And what's our story? That he can turn invisible an' you can turn back time? It doesn't matter what we tell them they'll say we're lyin'! They'll say that we killed 'em both. No one's gonna believe yah, not anymore" Kelly sighed.

"Then what the fuck are we supposed to do?" I asked, groaning as I rose to my feet.

"Well, if there's no bodies there's no crime. We should bury them under the fly-over" Simon suggested.

"Yeah, but how do we do that. Someone's gonna see us" Alisha pointed out.

"No, it's alright we'll just give 'em a quick..." Nathan whistled a little tune, signalling that we should clean them up a bit "...then we'll put them in those wheelchairs, we'll them up there. And if anyone see's us, we'll just tell them we're a bunch of young offenders taking some specials out for a walk in the sunshine" he finished, sighing nervously. I tilted my head in thought, it could actually work.


	4. Chapter 4

Alisha and Kelly tipped the wheelchairs forward, the bodies falling into the hole we'd dug up. Everyone paused for a moment, staring down at the dead bodies, the whole situation actually kicking into our minds "Well, I'm sure this breaches the terms of my ASBO" Nathan remarked.

"We don' tell anyone about this, yeah? About the storm, or what it did to us or anyfin!" Kelly exclaimed, shaking her head.

"We're about to bury our probation worker, we don't need to be drawin' any attention to ourselves" Nathan added.

"I don't want anyone to know, I cannot be a freak" Alisha said, grabbing a shovel from the side.

"What about you?" Kelly asked, pointing to Curtis. He said nothing, just stared back at her in thought.

"There's no going back now, man. You're just as screwed as the rest of us, you're black _and_ famous you're probably more screwed!" Nathan exclaimed. Rolling my eyes, I also grabbed a shovel.

"I shouldn't even be here" Curtis gritted. He shook his head, grabbing a shovel to bury the bodies like the rest of us.

"Jus' now when he was touchin' yah. How were yah doin' that?" Kelly asked, turning to Alisha.

"I don't know" Alisha replied, obviously freaked out by her new 'power'.

"Didn't you say you wanted to piss on her tits?" Nathan asked, turning to Simon. The boy glanced at Nathan embarrassedly, mutedly shovelling dirt onto the bodies "Probably best to keep that kind of thing between you and your internet service provider" Nathan added.

We carried on shovelling in silence, but soon enough someone broke it, and that someone was obviously Nathan "So hold on, all of you have some kind of 'special power'. Everyone can do something except me! He can do something, _he _can do something and I can't..." he pointed towards Simon disbelievingly "...that's ridiculous, look at him. How does that make any sense?!" he asked.

"Hey! I can't do anything either, but I'm actually happy about it" I pointed out, shrugging.

"Maybe you both can do something. You just haven't found out what it is yet" Simon suggested.

"Yeah, what if I can't feel pain?" Nathan asked. Kelly reached over, slapping him across the ear "Ow!"

"Did yah feel that?!" she shouted.

"Stop hitting me!" he whined, holding his ear. Rolling her eyes, she started to help with the burying.

* * *

We all stood in the changing rooms, switching the orange jumpsuit for our normal clothes. I opened up my locker, sighing in relief at the sight of all my clothes, every day I expected someone to nick them or something. Unzipping the jumpsuit, I pulled the sleeves down, wrapping them around my waist. I didn't care if my upper half was showing, it's not like they could see anything while I was wearing my bra. Suddenly, a sharp pain ran through my shoulder blades and back. Gasping, I gripped the locker door while stumbling forward.

"Are you a'right?" I heard Kelly ask. I didn't reply, the pain was too intense. As soon as it started, the pain disappeared. Sighing in relief, I rested my head against the cool metal of the locker.

"Holy shit!" Nathan exclaimed. Looking back, I realised they were all staring at me. Or to be more precise...my back.

"What?" I asked nervously, trying to look over my shoulder, but I couldn't exactly bend that far back.

"I think you may wanna look in the mirror" he shrugged, his eyes slightly wide.

Moving away from my locker, I turned to the full-length mirror next to me. Biting down on my lip nervously, I tried to see what the problem was. But soon enough, I spotted something strange...a feather. Crouching down to the floor, I picked up the soft object, stroking it with my fingers "Uh...love?" Nathan asked, they probably hadn't remembered my name.

"Angelica" Simon corrected. I looked back at him, smiling slightly at the fact he'd actually attempted to remember my name.

"Yeah, you may wanna look again" Nathan said, tilting his head.

Rolling my eyes, I raised back to my full-height. Looking the mirror again, my eyes immediately widened. Reaching my arms back, I used both hands to lift up my waist-length hair. I turned to side-view, staring into the mirror. On my back, were two white-feathered wings. They were only about 5 inches wide, and the tips reached my lower back. Squeaking in horror, my eyes widened even further "Well, I guess we know what your power is" Nathan shrugged, obviously amused.

"This can't be happening" I muttered, releasing my hair. But the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. My back had been hurting ever since the storm, so obviously these little things had been growing since then. Only problem was, now I had to figure out how to hide them.

"C'mon Angelica, it ain't that bad" Kelly reassured. I turned around to face them, my eyes still wide.

"I have wings! This couldn't get any worse!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms.

"It's not that bad, they're actually quite pretty" Alisha shrugged. Reaching back, I cautiously felt the top of my right wing with my fingers.

"I guess, but how do I get rid of them?" I asked. There was no way I could go out in the street with the things on show, that would definitely draw attention.

"Maybe if you think of them being gone, they'll disappear" Simon suggested shyly.

Nodding, I closed my eyes. I didn't imagine them being gone, but I did imagine them being smaller. Soon enough, the same sharp pain ran through my back. Crying out, I stumbled to the side, successfully smashing against the lockers. The pain subsided, and I re-opened my eyes "Anything?" I asked hopefully.

"They're not gone if that's what you mean" Curtis shrugged, pulling on his shirt.

"They're tiny" Kelly added, shaking her head. Sighing in relief, I turned back to my locker.

* * *

"Gary and my colleague Tony have both been reported missing. Their family's are very worried about them. Have you seen anything unusual? Anything at all?" The dark-haired woman asked. Yesterdays events had seriously freaked me out, especially the 'wing' thing. The woman was our new probation worker, I hadn't found out her name yet though.

"You saw something?" she asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. Turning our heads, we all stared at Nathan nervously.

"A few days ago, I go into the toilets. Tony and Gary were in there, they're both butt-naked. Tony had Gary by his hair, like this, and he's just doin' 'im doggy style. And Tony's like..." Nathan proceeded to repeatedly say something along the lines of 'who's your daddy' while groaning and panting. The rest of us stared at him disgustedly, but slightly relieved that he wasn't confessing "...so I'm guessing they've ran away to continue their elicit homosexual affair. And I ask you, in this world of intolerance and prejudice who are we, who are _we_ to condemn them?" he finished.

The woman stared at him blankly, glancing at each of us. When no one said anything, she walked away. As soon as she disappeared, we shot Nathan disgusted looks "That was fucked up" I said, rolling my eyes. He shrugged in response.

* * *

Somehow, we'd all ended up chilling on the roof. The others were stood in a line, while I sat down in front, my legs hanging over the edge of the building. When something caught my eye, I turned my head to see our probation worker staring out at the lake. She glanced up at us before walking back into the building "Well, I think we got away with that" Nathan said proudly. I looked back at him.

"Do you really believe that? Or are you just really dumb?" Curtis asked, a little annoyed.

"I actually believe that!" Nathan exclaimed. Rolling my eyes, I turned back around "You know I was there, I should have one of these bullshit powers" he said.

"You can 'ave mine. You wanna 'ear what people are finking about you?" Kelly asked.

"Not so much, no I want something good. Yah know, something from the A-List" he replied.

"Maybe you can fly" Simon suggested. Smirking, I looked back at the group.

"Yeah, why don't you try jumping off this building? That's a full-proof way to find out" I said. Nathan rolled his eyes at me.

"He's not going to be able to fly" Alisha sighed.

"Yeah, there's always someone that can fly. Let's try it out" he said, walking towards one of the chairs that had been put up here. I got to my feet, turning to watch this amusing scene play out.

"Don't" Kelly said warningly. Ignoring her completely, he jumped high off the chair. But the only thing he succeeded in was twisting his ankle.

"No, that's not it" he groaned, re-joining us.

"Look if anyone can fly, yeah? It's Angelica, she got the wings" Kelly said, gesturing to me.

"Angel" I corrected. They all stared at me questioningly "My mum calls me Angel for short. How fucking ironic was that?" I chuckled, shrugging my shoulders. They all nodded, once again staring out at the lake.

"So is this it? We gonna be like this forever?" Curtis asked.

"What if we're meant to be like, superheroes?" Simon asked hesitatingly.

"You lot, superheroes? No offence, but in what kind of fucked up world would that be allowed to happen?" Nathan scoffed, still a little pissed with not having a power.

"I did not sign up for that!" Alisha exclaimed.

"Superheroes, I love this guy, you prick" Nathan said, shaking his head at Simon.

"Leave him alone, dick head" I snapped, rolling my eyes.

"What if there's loads of people like us all over town?" Kelly asked.

"No, that kind of thing only happens in America. This will fade away, I'm telling you by this time next week it'll be back to the same old boring shit" Nathan replied. Nodding, I stared out at the lake in thought.


	5. Chapter 5

"...And what? You're all special and I'm not? Well I highly doubt it. You can think what you like because I have a 'super power' and I just need to find out what it is!" Nathan exclaimed. We were only on our second week of community service, and I was already close to killing him. He wouldn't shut up about his non-power and it was effecting all of us, some more than others. It didn't help that I was stressed out enough as it was, my wings were still growing and I was finding it very painful to hide them. So having an enormous dick-head yapping in my ear all the time didn't exactly help with that problem.

"Maybe you're just super-retarded!" Alisha snapped.

"Maybe I've got like a cool Spiderman thing going on. You know, maybe I can climb stuff and do spider shit" Nathan suggested, completely ignoring Alisha's insult.

"Yeah because that makes perfect sense, why would you be able to climb stuff?" Curtis asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't know, how is that you can turn back time apparently. And weird kid..." Nathan pointed to Simon with the rubbish grabber "...can turn invisible. She makes people wanna shag 'er, blondie over there has fucking wings and that one can read minds. It's not like this situation is backed up by a wank load of logic" he shrugged.

"Maybe you're a super dick-head, you seem to be amazing at that" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm good at a lot of stuff. You wanna find out what they are?" he smirked, slowly making his way towards me.

"Not really" I replied, shaking my head in annoyance.

"Oh c'mon! I could de-virginize you!" he whined. I shook my head again.

"I think I'll stick to wanking myself off for now, thanks for the offer though" I smirked, knowing it would wind him up.

"Now there's something to think about when I'm alone at night" he sighed dreamily. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

We all stood in a damp dumpster alley, picking rubbish from the floor. I sighed boredly, shoving a coke can into the black bag I held "What is that?" Curtis asked disgustedly. I looked up, squinting. My eyes widened as I realised what it was...a naked man. We all walked towards him, but he seemed to be completely clonked out.

"Is he breathin'?" Kelly asked as we all stared at the guy.

"Maybe, I dunno. I can only see his ass" I shrugged. Alisha slowly walked towards the man, poking him in the ass with her rubbish grabber.

"Hey nude guy! You're naked" she said loudly, hoping to wake the sleeping nudist. The man turned over with half-open eyes, his legs raised into the air. Unfortunately for us, he'd just given us a full view of his abnormally-large dick. We all averted our eyes, though I saw Simon snap a picture with his phone.

"You!" Nathan shouted. The guy then realised his situation and jumped to his feet, running out of the alleyway.

"You wanna tell us who that was?" Curtis laughed, turning to the shocked Nathan.

"He's my mums..." he paused, glancing at the floor in thought "He lives with my mum" he finished. I snickered.

"Your step-dad has got a massive cock" Alisha stated. I nodded in agreement as Kelly laughed.

"What?! No, jesus! And he's not my step-dad" Nathan exclaimed.

"Did you see that thing? That was like monster big. Your mum will hurt" Alisha shrugged. Nathan gagged and put two fingers in his ears.

"La, la, la, la! Shut up!" he exclaimed.

"Why's he naked?" Kelly asked.

"Well he's obviously some kind of pervert. Or he's gay" Alisha shrugged.

"That follows" Curtis said confusedly.

"What? He's cruisin' for rough trade! They love that shit" she replied.

"Oh, a little light homophobia? Go for it" he said, gesturing to the way Nathan's mum's boyfriend had gone.

"He could be a rapist, there's loads of 'em 'round 'ere" Kelly said, a little too casual for my taste.

"That's reassuring" I muttered sarcastically.

"Maybe he's a werewolf" Simon suggested. We all stared at him with questioning and disbelieving expressions.

"Twat!" Nathan exclaimed.

"It's what happens in films. You turn into a werewolf, you kill someone and then you wake up somewhere naked. Like a zoo" Simon explained. I rolled my eyes.

"He's not a werewolf, alright? This guy's such a pussy he needs my mum to open jars for him, I think if he was a werewolf he'd be able to open a jar of peanut butter for himself" Nathan replied, obviously annoyed with the situation.

"What if the storm messed him up?" Kelly asked.

"That's bollocks! What are the chances?" he shrugged.

"I don't know, what were the chances of us getting powers?" I pointed out. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

* * *

We all stood in a line, thankfully not wearing the dreadful orange jumpsuits. For some reason the nearby old-people home had decided to have some kind of party in the community centre, which meant that we had to help out. Now don't get me wrong, I had nothing against old-people, I just didn't like spending time with them. If they were anything like my Grandmother, then they would be judgemental old pricks. Sally...our probation worker, stood facing us "Just help out, talk to them, make sure everyone's having a good time" she instructed. We stared at her blankly "Move!" she demanded. I nodded and reluctantly walked towards the elders.

"This is bullshit, I don' even like old people" Kelly said irritatedly. I nodded in agreement.

"That's why I'm gonna find a sleeping one, then just sit there and make it look like I'm busy" I admitted. She nodded.

"Is 'e dead?" she asked, staring at a sleeping man in a wheelchair. I narrowed my eyes.

"I think so" I said, tilting my head. Nathan appeared out of nowhere, and leaned down towards the mans ear.

"She's stealing your pension!" The old mans eyes shot open, a worried look crossing his face. Nathan glanced back at us "He's fine"

"He's such a dick" I muttered, sitting down in the arm-chair opposite the old man.

"I know right? An' his foughts are making me sick" Kelly said, falling into the chair on my left.

"How come?" I asked curiously.

"You memba yesterday when we 'ad to stack boxes?" she asked. I nodded "He said he wanted to bend yah over a table"

"That's gross, and a little flattering" I replied in thought. She nodded and looked at the old man.

"You want a cup of tea?" she asked. He stared at her blankly and she quickly poured him a cup, placing it in front of him boredly.

"How long are we supposed to do this?" I sighed, leaning back in my chair.

"I got no fuckin' idea. How's your wings?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Pissing me off, when I got to bed I've got to sleep on my stomach otherwise it kills. And every morning I wake up they're bigger, the tips reach my ass now and it's freaking me out. What about you?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I can 'ear everything. It's fuckin' annoyin'. But it's not like I can get rid of it" she explained. I sighed and nodded, resting my head on my hand in thought.

* * *

Our day of community service had finally ended, and I could not be more relieved. All I wanted to do was go home, relax, let out my wings, and hopefully not have to deal with my drunk mother. She'd seemed to be getting worse, she was so hammered sometimes that I'd have to drag her into her bedroom. I just hoped that the neighbours didn't find out and call the police, because if they did I'd be screwed "Someone knows" I turned around to see Curtis holding a poster of some sort "They know we killed our probation worker" he added.

"Is this a wind up? Was it you?" Kelly asked facing Nathan. We all turned to him with accusing expressions, though in my mind if someone was going to do this then it would most probably be him.

"If I was gonna wind you up I think I'd be a little more creative 'I know what film you saw last summer'" he replied mockingly.

"Stop fucking about, Nathan" I sighed, shaking my head.

"If I was gonna freak you out I would've dug up the body and stuck that in your locker" he shrugged.

"Well if it wasn't him then who was it?" Simon piped up, asking the question that was pretty much running through all our minds.

"Well we've all done stuff, they could be talking about anything" Nathan said.

"Well it was in your locker" Alisha shrugged, gesturing to Curtis.

"This was meant for all of us! They're talking about the probation worker!" he exclaimed.

"Okay then, let's just say you're right. But if they actually knew anything, they wouldn't be dicking around and sticking notes on lockers. They would've gone to the police and we would be in prison getting gang-raped in the showers. But this, this means that they have no evidence, no proof, nothing. And anyway I'm guessing it's something to do with some unrelated shit you've done..." Nathan gestured to Curtis "...so if we're all done freaking out over nothing. There's somewhere I need to be" he finished. He exited the changing rooms and Curtis turned to us.

"I never thought I'd say this, but that actually made sense" I admitted, crossing my arms.

"Please tell me that you don't actually believe that prick!" Curtis exclaimed irritatedly.

"Well whoever did it's jus' tryna freak us out right? So we'll jus' act normal" Kelly shrugged.

"I suppose. Anyway, see you tomorrow" I waved before walking out of the changing rooms and heading home.


	6. Chapter 6

I lifted the chair from the stack, placing it in the row. For some reason we'd been instructed to place the chairs in rows, had no fucking idea why though "Oi Angel!" I turned to see Nathan motioning me over "C'mere"

"What do you want?" I sighed, walking towards him.

"You remember that naked man from the alley?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes confusedly.

"Your mums boyfriend?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"He's not her boyfriend! He just lives with her. Anyway my mum didn't believe about the whole naked-pervert thing and last night he was out again, so what did I do? I took a photo for proof" he explained proudly. I crossed my arms boredly.

"And you called me over why?" I asked, shaking my head.

"To show you the photo. Look" he said, pulling out his phone. I leaned in and squinted, seeing nothing but a blurry photo.

"I have no idea what I'm supposed to be looking at" I admitted. He rolled his eyes frustratedly and threw an arm around my shoulder.

"Cock, anus, ball sack" he explained, pointing out the body parts with his finger. My eyes narrowed in disgust.

"I'm finding it really hard to see it" I shrugged.

"Look it's from a low angle!" he exclaimed. I nodded and tilted my head in thought.

"Wait, what were you doing wandering the streets last night?" I asked curiously. He paused and glanced towards Kelly, who'd narrowed her eyes at him.

"Look that doesn't matter. What does matter is that this guy's living with my mum!" he exclaimed, taking a few steps back.

"So what?" Kelly asked boredly, placing a chair down.

"Can you get me a gun?" he asked hopefully. She looked up at him with an annoyed expression.

"I ain't gettin' you a gun" she said.

"Oh c'mon, you know someone right?" he begged.

"There's no way I'm gettin' a dick 'ead like you a gun" she replied.

"You could get a gun off the internet" Simon shrugged, once again videoing us.

"Okay, why don't we just all go over there tonight and talk to him? We'll be mature, and polite, and then we'll just tell him to fuck off" Nathan said, ignoring Simon's suggestion.

"And what if he says no?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know, we'll improvise. So who's with me?" he asked, glancing at each of us. I rolled my eyes, once again un-stacking the chairs.

"So it's like that is it? So much for being united by a horrific, life-changing, shared experience" We all stared at him blankly "Last week? You know? The situation" We all knew what he was talking about, but none of us really cared "We killed out probation worker!" he exclaimed. We all tensed up and I glanced towards Sally's office.

"Shut the fuck up!" I hissed.

"That counts for nothing?" he asked in disbelief.

"Not really" I shrugged.

"C'mon Angel, please. I just need someone there to help me talk to him" he begged. I rolled my eyes and sat down on one of the laid out chairs.

"Fuck off. Get one of your other mates to do it" I snapped, raising my feet up to rest on the chair next to me.

"I can't believe I'm saying this. If you come with me..." he paused and shook his head as though in pain.

"Spit it out!" I exclaimed boredly.

"If you come with me. I'll stop hittin' on you" he finished. My eyes widened in disbelief.

"You're serious?"

"As a heart-attack" This was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"I'll be there" I said. He smiled and nodded, finally helping to un-stack the chairs.

* * *

We finally reached Nathan's mum's house, where he was no longer living. It didn't take a genius to figure out he'd been kicked out of the house, him being forced to climb through the kitchen window was a big hint for one thing. He yanked it out until there was a large enough gap for both of us to fit through "Why couldn't we just knock like normal people?" I asked confusedly.

"Because he wouldn't let me in if I did. We have to get him off guard" he replied.

"This is probably going to get you knocked out, he'll think we're robbers or something!" I silently exclaimed. He rolled his eyes and pulled up a rather large plant-pot.

"No he won't, he's a pussy trust me he won't do anything. C'mon, ladies first" he sighed, gesturing to the window.

"Fuck off! It's _your_ mums' house, you go first" I shrugged, crossing my arms.

"Fine" he groaned.

Nathan placed both feet on the plant-pot, and his hands on the window ledge. Surprisingly, he was strong enough to pull himself through the window. I walked a bit closer, waiting patiently for him to climb all the way through. A loud smashing sound rang out and I sighed nervously. His legs soon toppled over and Nathan disappeared from view, I was worried he'd knocked himself out, but soon enough that worry faded as he popped up "A'right then, come on in" he panted. I rolled my eyes. Placing my feet on the counter as he had, I managed to lift myself into the kitchen and onto the counter, barely avoiding the sink as I entered. Nathan stood there patiently, waiting for me to actually get in.

"A little help" I sighed. I was in a crouched position on the counter, and with all the dishes around me I was pretty sure I'd knock something over if I moved. And I wasn't ready to trash someone's house when I didn't know them.

"Jesus Christ" he muttered, walking forward. He stood in-between my legs, wrapping both arms around me, placing his hands on the bottom of my ass.

"Nathan" I whispered warningly. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm just helping you down" he replied, shaking his head.

I sighed, reluctantly putting my arms around his neck and linking them together at the back. My head was a few inches higher than his, with my spot on the counter his chest was against my stomach. Surprisingly, he slid me off the counter without stumbling. My legs tightened on his waist, clinging so that I didn't fall onto the floor. He turned us both around so that his back was facing the window we'd climbed through. And if anyone walked into the kitchen, it would definitely look like we were doing something dirty "You can let me go now" I said.

"Maybe I don't want to" he shrugged. In a second, his grip on my ass loosened, and I slid down his chest until we were the same height. But as soon as my head reached his, his grip tightened, preventing me from sliding all the way down to the floor.

"Do that again and I'll fucking kill you" I threatened. I'd literally thought I was going to fall in that moment, it would've definitely given him a good laugh.

"You can't kill me, I'm like a cockroach, keep coming back" he smirked. I nodded.

"You have no idea" I muttered, rolling my eyes. Placing the tips of my feet on the floor, I sighed in relief as he let go of my ass. Though instead he chose to link his hands behind my back, so we were still stuck together "What happened to not hitting on me?" I asked nervously.

"I lied" he shrugged, leaning in.

"Nathan?!" We both jumped away from each other at the sound of the voice, and I turned around. I instantly recognized the man as the nudist from the alley, although now I knew him more as Nathan's mum's boyfriend.

"That's right. Your numbers up you psycho-nudist-freak" Nathan replied, digging through his jean pocket.

"Who are you?" The man asked, gesturing to me.

"I'm Angel, a friend-ish of Nathan's" I explained. He nodded and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jeremy" he smiled. Placing my hand in his, I shook it.

"You too" I replied before pulling my hand back.

"Are you on community service as well?" he asked curiously. I nodded.

"Yeah. Rough time" I replied. He nodded.

"What the...enough small-talk!" Nathan exclaimed in annoyance "I've got you now, see anything you recognize?" he asked, aiming his phone towards Jeremy. I assumed it was the weird photo.

"What am I looking at?" Jeremy asked, tilting his head. Nathan sighed frustratedly.

"Cock, anus, ball sack" he explained, moving forward and pointing out the parts.

"Is it?" Jeremy asked, squinting.

"It's from a low angle! And it's you, last night" Nathan explained. Jeremy's face fell "George Michael get's away with this shit but he used to be in 'WHAM'. Who are you?" Nathan said.

"I don't remember what happened" Jeremy replied, shaking his head.

"Oh, how very convenient. But this happened, and if I show this to my mum you're history. So just take your crappy shit, and go" Nathan said, grabbing the radio off the counter and dropping it to the floor. It smashed against the hard surface, and the music playing immediately stopped.

"That's your mums" Jeremy admitted. I crossed my arms and sighed awkwardly.

"Well then I'll buy her a new one because that's what sons do for their mums. Look, don't make this any harder on her just go" Nathan said impatiently.

"No, you go. Your mum doesn't even want you here!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"You prick!" Nathan exclaimed. He swung his left fist around, successfully punching Jeremy in the nose. My jaw dropped, I'd definitely not expected him to do something like that.

"Nathan!" A woman shouted, rushing into the room. I instantly assumed that this was Nathan's mum "What are you doing?!"

"You made me do this! You wouldn't listen. That psycho was out there again last night, tell 'er you sick bastard! Tell 'er!" Nathan demanded. Jeremy was currently sad down at the dining table, holding some tissue to his bleeding nose.

"He already told me!" Nathan's mum shouted, spinning around to face us.

"He told you?" Nathan asked, shocked. His mum sighed "So...what the fuck?!"

"It started after that storm, it did something to me. Sometimes it's like I'm a dog" Jeremy admitted. My eyes widened in disbelief "When I was a kid we had this Jack Russell, Billy. We did everything together..."

"That's really weird" Nathan whispered as his mother passed us, grabbing some more tissues from the cupboard.

"...Whenever I see a Jack Russell it just brings back all these feelings. Next thing I know I'm waking up naked" Jeremy finished.

"It's true, I didn't believe it at first, but I've seen what he's like when he changes" Nathan's mum told us. I nodded.

"Are you honestly telling me that you're okay with this?" Nathan asked with narrowed eyes.

"If that's who he is then I've got to accept it" she said, walking towards him "I mean some men dress up in women's clothing" she shrugged.

"Yeah, they're just sick perverts! He's dangerous!" Nathan exclaimed, gesturing to Jeremy.

"I would never hurt your mum. I love her" Jeremy admitted, rising from his chair and looking down at Nathan's mum. I fidgeted awkwardly, I wasn't very good with mushy-lovie-dovie stuff.

"You've broken his nose!" Nathan's mum exclaimed after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"It's not like you can enter him in Crufts" Nathan said, rolling his eyes.

In a few short seconds, Nathan's mum swung her hand around, and the slapping sound echoed through the room. Her eyes widened as her hand fell down next to her side, but it couldn't be taken back. Nathan stared at her in shock for a moment, before jogging towards the back door. He pulled on the handle and I inwardly rolled my eyes as the door slid open, revealing that we didn't have to go through the kitchen window. Nathan looked back at his mother in annoyance, shaking his head and quickly exiting the house. His mum turned around, staring at me as though she'd just noticed I was there.

"I'd better..." I paused, motioning to the back doors. She nodded in understanding and I sped-walked out of the house.


End file.
